Combat rating system
With the upcoming release of the Burning Crusade, a new mechanic is being introduced: Combat Ratings. These ratings are being used for any combat stat that previously was percentage-based such as: critical strike chance, hit chance, dodge chance and defense skill. Combat ratings are only used with effects generated by items and do not apply to effects that are generated by spells and talents which will continue to work the same. =Combat Rating Types= The following combat ratings are currently in use: weapon skill, defense, dodge, parry, block, hit chance, spell hit chance, critical strike chance, spell critical strike chance, resilience, haste, and spell haste. Combat Skills Unlike fixed percentages such as 2% critical strike chance, combat ratings diminish in potency as your character increases in level. 2% crit is the same at every level, while 28 critical strike rating grants 4% crit at level 34, 2% crit at level 60, and 1.27% crit at level 70. This allows us the ability to create and add new and better items to the world without eventually reaching a point where every character has a 100% chance to critically strike. Below is the level 60 conversion for combat skills: Weapon Skill Rating 2.5 rating grants 1 weapon skill Hit Rating 10 rating grants 1% hit chance Spell Hit Rating 8 rating grants 1% spell hit chance Critical Strike Rating 14 rating grants 1% critical strike chance Spell Critical Strike Rating 14 rating grants 1% spell critical strike chance Haste 10 rating 1% haste Spell Haste 10 rating grants 1% spell haste Defense Skills The impact on the defense skill and weapon skill systems is slightly more complicated. Many people do not realize these skills actually grant percentage-based benefits already. For example, every 25 points of defense skill grants a 1% dodge chance, 1% parry chance, 1% block chance, 1% increased chance to be missed and 1% decreased chance to be critically hit by physical attacks. Weapon skills have a similar effect for the attacker. Items will now grant skill rating rather than skill directly, and that will convert to an actual skill increase. Below is the level 60 conversion for defense skills: Defense Skill Rating: 1.5 rating grants 1 defense skill Dodge Rating: 12 rating grants 1% dodge Parry Rating: 20 rating grants 1% parry Block Rating: 5 rating grants 1% block chance Resilience Resilience is a special new rating which we have created to reduce the effects of critical hits against your character. It has two components; it reduces the chance you will be critically hit by X percent, and it reduces the damage dealt to you by critical hits by 2X percent. X is the percentage resilience granted by a given resilience rating. Below is the level 60 conversion for resilience: Resilience: 25 rating grants 1% resilience =Levelling= Each time you go up a level, the amount of rating needed to get the same benefit will increase. An example of the scaling involved would be the current implementation of Agility which has always worked this way in the live game, requiring more agility for the same critical strike chance as you go up in level. =Source= Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics